


The Night Before Life Day

by FandomWars



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Found Family, Gen, Jedi as Found Family (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27834400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomWars/pseuds/FandomWars
Summary: The night before life day is on the same day as Christmas Eve. Grim begins to feel homesick but Obi-Wan knows just the thing to cheer her up
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Original Jedi Character
Kudos: 2





	The Night Before Life Day

Everyone was sound asleep in the Jedi Temple everyone but one single Jedi. For it was the eve of Christmas at least it would be if she were in her universe. Tears filled her eyes and she began to cry. Christmas was about family and giving, but she had no family with her to celebrate. Her twin was probably safely snug in his bed as Santa laid gifts under the tree. Her mother and father were probably smiling as they thought of what the next day would bring. But Grim was alone, and she couldn’t really call the Jedi Temple home.   
  


Obi-Wan walked in and saw Grim crying he walked over and put a hand on her shoulder, “padawan, it’s the holidays why are you crying?” he asked concerned.  
  


Grim met his gray blue eyes and let out a sigh, “life day is about family, right?” she asked not knowing much; only knowing it was the Star Wars Christmas.  
  


“Yes it is,” said her master kindly. “Oh,” he realized sitting down beside her. “You’re missing your family aren’t you?”  
  


The padawan nodded, “me and my twin brother have this tradition that we would give each other one present on Christmas Eve, and well he’s back at home not having to fight in some karking war.”  
  


“Well I was going to wait until life day to gift you this, but today will do as well,” said Obi-Wan handing Grim a wrapped box with some holes in it.  
  


She took the box and opened it, inside was a small loth cat. Grim smiled widely at her master and hugged him, “thank you!”  
  


“Happy life day, Grim,” he said.  
  


“Happy life day, dad,” she replied.  
  


Obi-Wan chuckled at the mistake, “well family doesn’t have to be blood.”  
  


“You,Anakin,and Ahsoka, are my space family,” she said with grin.  
  


“I couldn’t agree more.”


End file.
